


I got to know you

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, Camp, Drama, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Skateboarding, here again, kiss, online, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Max was lonely and hurt, but one day she met a Girl online and started to speak with her what becomes between them, so they never meet?





	1. Chapter 1

I am Maxine Caulfield and living Arcadia bay, with my dad.

My mom left us when she found out about that I'm gay and she is cheating on my dad too.

I've been so down, after that, and my first break up.

Except that but she didn’t love me, at all she wanted only sex.

I've chatted with one woman the internet, but we hadn’t seen each other yet.

Her name is Chloë I thought I felt something towards her; even we don`t have to see each other yet expects a picture.

That way she spoke to me comforted me picked up phone always when I call.

Of course, it`s working both of sides.

However, then I had so many betrayed experience...

I have a big brother she is twenty-nine. Connor is vast cheer up.

I love skating, so now I am leaving with my Friend skating camp.

My dad and Connor wish that will help my "depression."

"Come on, Max we were getting late," Justin yelled.

"Yeah coming."

I picked up my suitcase closing my door leading downstairs.

"Let's go then."

"Hold on," Ryan replied.

"What?"

"Hug" Ryan replied

"Dad."

"I know, I know, but you're always my baby girl," Ryan replied.

I hugged my dad, then Connor.

"have a fun sis," Connor replied.

"Yeah,"

"Not too much though," Connor replied.

"Oh god. stop."

They laughed and the last wave. Justin and

I left the apartment and went in a Taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's POV

About eight in the evening, we arrived we had own cottage obs I have with Justin.

Thank god for that I chuckled myself.

"Max?" Justin asked.

"Huh, what?"

"Are you okay?"Justin asked.

"No."

"Hey... Everything is all right. You get over her. I promise" Justin replied.

"I know it just hurts so badly, I loved her, but she's never..."

"Shh it's all right, let's get inside and talk there okay?" Justin asked.

"O-okay, thanks."

.

.

.

.

We walked inside our cottage, Justin dropped our bags and guided me sat down on the couch.

I didn't think about her. She popped my head when we were on the way here.

Honestly even she hurt me, really bad, I miss her a lot...

Soon Justin sat next to me, and wrap his arms around me.

"Shh, It's all right Max" Justin replied as she caressed my back."

"I-I'm -miss her."

"I know Max, but she is not worth it."

"you found someone here, or later."

"Like That Chloe girl you had spoken to her right?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, Everyday.. but.."

"shhhhh" Justin replied.

After while I was able to calm down, and I lifted my head. Dried my eyes back of my hand. 

"Thanks, Justin"

"No problem wants to go skating some?" Justin suggested.

"Yeah,"

"Let's` go then" Justin replies as she grabbed his board.

I grabbed my own and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I was skating with Justin and so many others.

Doing a few tricks. I have always loved to Skateboarding and photography.

That is like "escape" the Real world and, my "depression".

I rolled forward and didn't see a woman in front of me, and ran into her.

"S-shit shit I`m so so sorry are you okay?" I didn't recognize her.. until see stood up.. _(Chloe). holy She looks even better in real life)_

"Yeah, I`m f...Max?" Chloe asked.

"I...yeah.."

"Holy crap hey" Chloe replied as she chuckled.

"Hi.. and I`m sorry again" I rubbed back of my neck.

"Dude it`s okay.. it was an accident.. and what a way to meet" Chloe replied. with smile.

"Shut up.. but yeah you`re right.. I hope uhm more normal way" I chuckled.

_(If this person were someone else I really would be so relaxed)_

"Well want to continue to skate or go with me drink coffee or something, and talk more?" Chloe asked.

I looked over Justin.. she was made a new friend too, so I go with Chloe.

"Yeah let`s go."

"Awesome!" Chloe replied excitedly.

I just shook my head and followed her.

* * *

"So how are you, Max?"

"Fine. you?"

"No Max. I mean how are you?" Chloe asked again.

"I.."

"It`s okay Max" Chloe replied.

"Well better I guess, I just hope that this camp helps me."

"Maybe it does" Chloe replied as she took a sip of her, coffee.

"Yeah maybe."

"Hey it does, did you come with that boy?" Chloe asked.

"Justin yeah."

"Can I meet him, I bet we come along," Chloe asked.

"Sure, you can meet him."

"Thanks, Max"

"You`re welcome."

After we were drinking our coffee, we went back to the others and skate area, Chloe was right she come along with Justin very well.

They chatted for a while, and I looked over Chloe and thinking how it been If we are dating. _(Max what where this come from?)._

_(I know I can trust Chloe I think.. she never hurt me like that. I guess.)_

_"Shut up brain)._

_Maybe someday.._.

* * *

Many hours later it getting late, everyone was walking towards his or her cottage.

We were supposed to be supervised activities, but then it was not.

"Max?"

"Yeah, Chloe?"

"Can I.. come with you guys?" Chloe asked a bit hesitantly.

"Huh?"

"I have my own yes with someone, but. I want to with someone whom I know even a little" Chloe replied.

I looked over Justin who just smirked I rolled my eyes to her.

"Sure you can come with us."

"Thanks, Max" Chloe replied, as she followed.

I opened the door and waited for Justin and Chloe to entered.

We chatted for a while before sleep getting into us.

the first time, I don`t know how long.. I went to sleep happily and smiled on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks have passed so fast, and now it`s last day when we are camping.

we are still our own, but me or Chloe or Justin some program has been made for others.

I don`t know why our supervisor didn't come.

However, then again I think everyone enjoyed this way. Today we had a small party before we go tomorrow.

After tomorrow I start a new job, the latest bar.

I`ve been happier and less "depressed," but it`s Chloe`s and Justin`s fault.

They have been excellent, both.

I feel like I`m alive again and I think I like Chloe... but.

I am disappointed so many times but then again if I never dare ... I can not even get it.

Because I know, there somewhere is my true love, and I think it`s the person who is in front of me. Eating breakfast.

"Hey Chloe"

"Hey, Max what you are thinking?" Chloe replied as she sat next to me.

"Today and these party" _(Except I don`t )_

"Oh nothing can go wrong this party is fucking awesome," Chloe replied.

"Why I have a horrible feeling about this"

"Oh don`t you trust Justin and me?" Chloe asked. As she raised her eyebrows.

"hmm...let me think... no"

"outs" Chloe replied.

I just chuckled and started to eat my breakfast.

* * *

After we were eating Chloe and Justin went to skating, I spoke to a man named Warren.. even I don`t want to.

"Hey Max," Warren said.

"Hey what`s up everything all right?"

"Yeah yeah, Just wanted to ask" Warren replied.

"Ask what?"

"Go out with me" Warren replied.

"I have to say no.."

"What.. why. just let me.." Warren replied.

"Because Warren *sigh* I told you I`m not straight and that Is not going to change."

"Ask somebody else."

"But I don`t want to!" Warren yelled.

"*sigh*

"Dude is again harassing Max" Justin replied as he heard and noticed us.

"No, I want to just"... Warren replied.

"Fuck her, yeah I know, but no is no... Leave Max alone already" Justin replied.

"N-no not that just go with her out" Warren replied.

"Leave Max alone last time I warn you" Justin replied.

Warren just huffed and then left.

"Max are you okay?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, just so tired about his asking."

"I can tell" Justin replied.

"Is Chloe inside?"

Justin just nodded and smirked.

"Oh stop."

"Go" Justin replied.

* * *

I chatted with Chloe, and I really enjoy her company, so what holds me back?.

*sigh' (irrational fears).

We went skating for a while, before lunchtime, and then we should go shopping.

So our evening can begin.

I don`t know yet, but maybe it was mistake Justin and Chloe design these.

I snort myself and walking towards the area.

After skating, we all went to back inside.. and chatted about the evening and night.

"Max, can we talk alone?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, what`s up?"

"No here, our room?" Chloe asked.

"S-sure" _(What she want?)_

We walked into our room, and I closed the door and stood there.

"What`s wrong Chloe?"

Chloe took both my hands her own and looked straight into my eyes.

I looked at our hands then back her eyes.

Whenever I look at you my whole world is lighter, I`m like a mess, I think about you full time.. and I.

"Chloe.."

Chloe raised her hand to my cheek and slowly lean in.

 _(oh god is she.)_ My thought was interrupted by Chloe`s lips.

After a bit shock, I sighed and closed my eyes kissing back.

My heart is hammering, and I don`t know what I feel right now...

The kiss was slow perfect just perfect.

* * *

Chloe pulled back smiling and caressing my cheek.

"I-I think I`m in love with you" Chloe replied.

My jaw drobbed, and my lips trembled a bit, because of this fucking sentence...

I know I can trust Chloe...)

"Hey, no need to cry.." Chloe said as she wiped my tears.

"Chloe I.."

"I know Max. I feel it, and I felt it about the kiss." Chloe replied.

"So wanna go out?" Chloe asked.

"Yes."

Chloe just smiled and leaned down again.

"oops," Justin said when he came inside.

I packed away "shit Justin"!

"Well well."

"No not a word" I went to the bathroom.

"You told her then," Justin said.

"Yeah," Chloe replied.

"Don`t hurt her.. do this but only if you want to be with her, and not only.." Justin replied.

"No, I want to be with her, all the way," Chloe replied.

Many many hours later after the party, I was pleased and drunk.

I went to my bed next to my beauty.

"Night Chlo"

"Night Max" Chloe slur as she put kiss my forehead and wrap her arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

I was Walking towards the counter, and I'm looking for my boss. I froze When I heard a very familiar voice.

"Max? Chloe said?"

"Yes?"

"What you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I'll start working here."

"YOU WHAT! that that is hella awesome, Chloe jumped up and down her seat".

"What... no way..."

"Yes, Max. Chloe respond".

"Holy shit... I smiled ear to ear, and hugged Chloe".

"Whoa... Chloe respond"

"Sorry, I chuckle."

"It's okay hippie Chloe said as she smirks."

"Oh shut up punk!"

"Well, I guess you are looking for our boss? Smith?" Chloe asked."

"Yeah."

"I can take you him "office."

"Yeah sure Thanks, Chloe."

"You're welcome Chloe respond."

.

.

"Ah, you must be Miss Caulfield Smith asked?"

"Yeah but just Max is fine."

I see, You already met Chloe sho she is your work partner and guides at you Smith Respond."

I just looked over Chloe's smirking face... (god Stop that).

"Oh yeah, I already met her I said with a giggle."

"Oh, then there is no problem Smith asked?".

"No"

"one more stuff there is also night shift, so that's okay?"

Ax? Chloe asked

"huh what?"

Chloe giggled, Is there problem."

"No again."

"Good, then you can go Smith respond."

.

.

"Want still hang out after our day?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah of course Chlo."

"Good then Chloe respond"

We started to our shift and Served customers.

Customer) "Two beers."

"There you go."

I noticed Chloe is staring at me, "what?"

"you`re just beautyful" Chloe replied.

I blushed a little...

"Let`s go eat."

"Yeah Chloe replied. as she take my hand.

After our lunch break and our "sweet moment," we Continued work.

"Hey Max"(ugh not him)

"What you want Warren?"

"Uhm, coke and time with you, Warren respond."

"I don`t have time. I'm working."

But. Warren said."

"Leave me alone Warren here your coke" After that. I went bathroom again. But I need to cool off."

Soon I went back.

"Are you okay? Chloe asked".

"Yeah sorry about that."

"no, It`s alright Chloe respond."

I want "our time" more."

"Well, you getting it after work Chloe respond."

"Yeah"

"or our next break Chloe respond with a smirk."

"I just shook my head "Dork."

"Yeah yeah back to work hippie" Chloe respond."

.

.

"Three beers."

"Can I see you ID?"

"Yeah sure, a man said.. as he handed his ID."

"Thank you here your beers."

"Thanks, a man said as he paid."

"It was a warm day. It was already in September. I was leaned against the wall and looked at the sky, and thinking about everything.

Suddenly I think Chloe`s hand my own as she pulled me Closer. For kiss.

"Hey, you Chloe said."

"Hi"

Chloe leaned forward until our lips meet again. I put my hand behind Chloe`s neck and deepened our kiss... the kiss was slow.. and perfect Until we heard very pissed off man voice.

"What the... Chloe!"

"Go to hell David!"

Yeah, Chloe and her stepfather Get not  along with each other. I don`t blame her thought, David not accepted. Chloe is into a girl. He doesn`t also take me. David act like Chloe is his soldier and not her stepdaughter. Even my brother hate this man. Chloe and Conor Will get along very well.

What are you doing missy? David yelled.?"

"What does it look? asshole, Chloe said back".

"I don`t allow this, you, young lady stay away from her. David growled."

"Leave her alone Chloe yelled"

"STOP BOTH OF YOU!"

David and Chloe stopped and looked at me I didn't even notice that I`m shaking a little.

"Max what`s wrong Chloe asked."

"Nothing Chloe I`m fine, I promise."

"And you, no I'm not leaving Chloe alone, she is adult and can take her own decision and also Decide for herself who she sees. not you not me not even her mom, Chloe herself so stop that! she is your STEPDAUGHTER, not some soldier, Who Can you commandments" Now leave or order something."

"You don`t speak with me that tone.. David growled"

"Fine then. I went inside and came back with our Porter.

"You need to leave" Hand Andersson said."

"Fine, but this not over Chloe we spoke at home."

"Never" Chloe yelled"

"Thank you, Hank."

"No problem Hank respond"

.

.

I was packing my stuff and headed outside, and towards Chloe`s truck, so we can go home. Chloe drove me my own home.

"Thank you for the ride Chlo."

"no problem Max I pick you up later Okay?"

"Sure, be careful with David?"

"I promise Chloe said as she leaned forward for a kiss."

"Okay bye then."

I opened the door and got out walking inside my home, sat down on the couch and sighing very happy.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood in front of my mirror, and check my clothes. Merely black jeans white top and my flannel.

I heard a soft knock on my door "It's open."

"Hey, sis."

"Conor, I hugged my brother, what are you doing here?"

"well came to check on you and dad of course. Conor respond"

"Okay"

"Well well, Conor said as he looked at me better."

"Shut up you!"

"Who is it? Connor asked and pushed my shoulder."

"guess?"

"Chloe? Connor respond"

"Correct how I look."

"Beautiful Connor response as he hugged me."

"Thank you, is Kara with you?"

"Yeah chat with dad."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Connor responds as hi sat down edge my bed."

"You see a little bit quietly."

"well, I don't want to rely on you, because you have your own life Connor said."

"Hey you are my brother, of course, you can talk to me."

"Thanks but everything is fine Connor respond"

"sure?"

"Y-eah Connor respond"

"Okay now spill."

"sigh.. remember when Kara and I said trying to make a baby, " Conor asked.

"Yeah.. oh don't tell me."

"Yeah maybe, we came just a doctor." Conor said."

"I'm sorry Conor" I hugged my brother."

"Me too," Conor said"

"But don't tell Kara anything, " Conor said."

"Yeah sure."

*ring*

"Shit"

"Go have fun Conor said"

"Thank you, see you later?"

"Sure Conor respond."

.

.

.

.

I am sitting in Chloe's car as she drove. "Where we going?"

"It's surprising Chloe respond."

"Come on."

"Nope, no way Max Chloe respond as she giggles."

"Fiiine"

Chloe just giggled and continued to drive.

Soon we arrive it was the club.

"Let's go in Chloe said"

"yeah"

We walked inside, and order drinks and sat down on the counter couch.

"So there is one band playing soon, And I wanted to listen to it together. Chloe said".

"What band? that question makes Chloe smirk".

"Pisshead" Chloe respond"

"No way..."

"Hah I knew you love it, Chloe responds as she took a sip of her drink."

"Well yeah, hand who's fault is that?"

"Guilty Chloe respond."

"Yeah, that was fun though."

"but today is more fun" because I can do this. Chloe said as she leaned forward giving me long a kiss."

I pulled back "yeah indeed."

"Good evening Arcadia I'm Skip, and this is pisshead."

"Let's go trash Max, Chloe said as she starts pulled me, towards the front of the stage."

I just giggled, and followed her and started dancing around.

.

.

.

.

Two hours later the gig was over, and we headed outside.

"So how was it? Chloe asked"

I just took Chloe's hand "It was perfect, I was having fun."

"Me too, Chloe respond, but there is one more thing."

"Huh?"

"Let's go, Chloe said"

"Chlo.."

"hop in Max, Chloe respond."

I went the car we drove sometime and then Chloe stopped get out and took the back seat something, and went to the truck bed... "You are coming or what?"

"Yeah yeah, I went next to Chloe... and gasp wha.."

"It's dinner under the stars, Chloe respond."

Chloe, you're uh come here. I pulled Chloe closer for a kiss.

"Now eat Chloe said"

.

.

.

.

I lay down next to Chloe and looked at the beautiful sky, "It's wonderful."

"yeah it is Chloe respond"

I turned my head and put my hand Chloe's cheek and leaned forward pressed my lips against' Chloe's. Chloe put her hand behind my neck as she deepened our kiss. My other hand caress Chloe's back. "m-max can I ask you something Chloe asked as she broke the kiss."

"Yeah of course Chlo."

"Want to be my girlfriend?" Chloe asked she is still nervous.

"I. yes."

Chloe smiled and rolled over, so she was top of me.

She starts kissing me very slowly. It was gentle soft and full of love.

After while kissing and cuddling we headed at home.

"Thank you, Chloe, about this evening and everything."

"you deserve it, "night baby I text you when I'm home okay?"

I smiled that nickname... "yeah sure, I giving one more kiss Chloe's lips before went inside my home."

.

.

.

.

"Well, Max how was it?" Conor asked with a smirk."

"it's perfect we were the club and watched the stars."

"Awww how romantic Conor said"

"Shut up! I giggle".

"kidding sis, I'm happy for you, Kara is also." Conor said."

"Thanks, Conor, want watch movie with your sister?"

Conor rolled her eyes as he replies "sure Max, why not."

After two movies, I went to bed. "night guys."

"Night sweetie Ryan said."

I stripped down and switched my pajama shirt and some shorts, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. *bling*

_Chlo: "Max can we talk?"_

_(ok this is bad)_

_Me: "Yeah sure what's wrong."_

_Chlo: "I... Max, I call you, I want to hear your voice now."_

_Me: "Okay sure."_

When my phone rings I answered that _"Hello."_

_"Chloe) H-hey."_

_"Chlo are you crying?"_

_Chloe) "n-no.. ugh yes."_

_"Hey talk to me what's wrong?"_

_Chloe) "A-after I-i c-came home, David was here alone, and we are arguin Max I can't take this anymore"._

_"he did it again?"_

_Chloe) "y-yes right on my cheek"_

_"Want coming over?"_

_Chloe) I.. please."_

" _Well come then, I'm waiting."_

_Chloe) "Thank you baby and I'm sorry that I kept you awake."_

_"Shush we can talk when you came, and if you're worried about work, you also have."_

_Chloe) "okay I'm on my way."_

.

.

.

.

I lay my bed until I hear thump my window, I went towards it, and opened it. "why you don't come front door?"

It's a lame way Chloe respond as she starts to climb up."

After while she was inside and hugged me tightly "hey It's alright" I rub her back."

When she pulled away, and I see her face, better... I was full of anger, Chloe's eyes were black...

I raised my hand and put it there Chloe winched when I caress it careful "does it hurt?".

"A little Chloe says."

"Okay wait here."

I came back "Here put some cold it."

"T-thanks Chloe said"

"Are you okay?"

"No, Like I said I couldn't take this anymore, Chloe said. as she buried her face against my chest".

I rub her arm and back "Shhh you're safe now".. You can stay here."

"But what about your dad?"

"Well I can make that decision if I let my girlfriend stay or not, but I spoke with him tomorrow or we can together.. Conor is there too."

"Ooohhh," Chloe said."

"Okay that I have should say right away if it makes you feel better I chuckle."

"Hey your brother is cool, Chloe said."

"Yeah, it is I smile."

"Yeah but now Max you make me feel better, and that I can stay here. where I'm not afraid." Chloe said".

Chloe lay that ice back down and went to bed; "Sleep?"

"Yeah, we have work tomorrow" Chloe respond as she took me spoon position."

"mmmhh night baby."

"Night baby" Chloe responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Our boss called me in the morning and changed our shifts. We will go to the evening shift.

So we decided that our family can meet so that we can tell them about us. Chloe was nervous because of David. But now that man does not touch Chloe never again. My dad allowed her to stay. He is there, and Conor is too. And me, Joyce.

Chloe rested her head against my lap, as I stroke her hair.

"It's hurt still?"

"A little Chloe respond"

"I'm a sorry baby. I leaned down for a long kiss.."

"Don't be Max it's not your fault" Chloe Respond as she reached my hand, I took it and intertwined our fingers."

"Yeah, well now he won't touch you again."

"Ah I have own bodyguard Chloe said, as she giggled."

I giggled too"

"Now come here, Chloe said as she was pulling me down and start kissing me."

I kiss her chin made my way to Chloe's neck.

before it becomes too heated, Conor interrupted us.

"Uups," Conor said."

"Shut it."

Conor laugh.

"well, what you want?"

"I thought maybe we could play something Conor asked?"

"Like what?"

"Mario Kart? Conor asked"

"Okay, then but I warn Chloe's is excellent that game."

"pfft, Conor said."

"Oh, this is on Chloe said as she stood up my lap," and grab a controller.

I just shook my head.

.

.

"Okay fuck your price. conor said"

"Nope, that is someone else job Chloe said as she put her arm my shoulder."

CHLO!

Conor and Chloe just burst into laughter as I buried my face into Chloe's shoulder.

"sorry baby Chloe said as she put a kiss on top of my head."

"It's okay silly."

God, you two Conor said."

"what are you jealous?"

"Nope, I have my own. But round two?. Conor respond"

"Are you sure, Chloe asked?"

"Yeah yeah, price this one you lose. Conor said."

After several rounds Mario kart our doorbell rings, Chloe tensed a little bit I took her hand. "I'm here."

"Hey Joyce"

"Hey sweetie Where Is Chloe?. Joyce asked".

I glared at David, but respond "in the kitchen with Conor and dad."

.

.

"Chloe honey I'm sorry Joyce said."

"It's not your fault mom, but yeah you should do something about it, Chloe respond."

"But mom we need to tell you something. Chloe Continued as she took my hand under the table."

"Okay, what it is? joyce said"

I looked towards Chloe and nodded and gave gently squeeze her hand.

"Max and I are dating," Chloe said as she looked at everyone.

Everyone looked happy to expect David. But I don't give a shit.

"Mom Chloe asked?"

"I'm happy for you honey if Max makes you happy then I approve it, Joyce asked."

"Yeah, she makes."

I smiled what about your dad?"

"Well, sweetie..."

"Dad?"

"I approve it Ryan said with a chuckle."

"God doesn't do that!"

"Sorry sorry Max Ryan said"

"Well I don't even ask you, I pointed to Conor."

"Yeah but I watch you, Chloe. Conor said"

"Yeah I know, Chloe respond."

.

.

Chloe where were you yesterday? David ask."

"what you think Chloe respond."

"With her?"

"correct and she has a name, Chloe respond."

"You come home today and stay away from her."

"No, I don't Chloe respond"

"Yes you do, I don't allow that... It's disgusting."

"No, it's not, it's the same as you love my mom" Chloe yelled!"

"David Calm down Chloe stay here... and don't speak my sister like that got it... Conor said".

"Stay away from this kid David respond"

"No, you stay away...If Chloe had to scare, then she stays here. Conor respond".

There is nothing What could she be afraid of." David yelled"'

Oh look at her.. and ask yourself why the hell Chloe had a black eye!" Conor said"

"She didn't come home" David growled"

"That's it NO reason to hit anybody!" and she was safe, and having fun and then when she came home. What did you do? Yeah, hit her. Conor said." she stays right dad?"

"Yeah, Ryan respond."

"You come home Chloe that's order."

I'm not coming!" Chloe said.

Where is your mother, I want to spoke with her?... David asked.

That makes me just stood up, and I rushed my room!

DAVID! Asshole Chloe yelled".

I'm sorry Conor Chloe said"

"It's not your fault, can you go check on her?"

"Yeah, sure Chloe respond."

.

.

I was lying my bed and facing pillow after David said that word I remember when she leaves me and my dad and Conor, and that`s still a tricky subject. I heard a knock at my door.

"Max baby let me in," Chloe said as she knocked again.

I get off my bed and walked towards my door and opened it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe asked as she wrapped her arm around me and put the door shut her leg. "

"No"

"You remember it right? Chloe asked".

"Yeah"

"Shhh, I`m here, want to talk about it?" Chloe asked," as we sit down on my bed."

"Want to listen to that story again?"

"I listened to you always baby over and over again if it helps you, and before it helps right?". Chloe asked.

"Well when David asked it, it`s was like a flash my eyes. I remember when we are arguing and she is yelling at me. And then when she walked out that door and never came back. I... I can`t finish because I break down.

"Shhh It`s alright let it out," Chloe said as she rubs my back and arm. and took me tight emprance.

C-Chloe w-what if she would never have left if he had come out of the closet."

"What are you trying telling me... Chloe asked"

"Yes she left because she couldn't accept me, and the other man, but... she is like David".

"Don`t you dare blame yourself, Max, it`s not your fault, you are you and, if that is her problem then it`s her lost.. you`re kindest and caring people who I know, you`re also beautiful..." Chloe said as she took a deep breath.

Meanwhile.

David was it necessary to say? Ryan asked."

"Well you and your son don`t listen to me so... David said".

*sigh* now you listen, Vanessa left when Conor and Max were younger, and Max came out on the closet to us, Max and her mom arguing because she is just like you homophobic idiot who thinks that love is only to straight and then she left" Ryan said.

Excuse me?! David yelled!"

" Vanessa is also cheating on me, but still Max blames herself, and you saw what happened when someone brings her mother. So Yes! now shut up, and leave Chloe and my daughter alone!" Ryan said.

.

.

Chloe and I lay on the bed and cuddling. Chloe was right talking helped. I rested my head Chloe`s chest and listened to her heartbeat. Fortunately, Chloe and I we will soon go to work.

Chloe is staring at me. "What"

"This, Chloe said as she leaned down a little bit and pressed her lips against mine. I roll over, so I was top of her. Chloe put her hand behind my neck and pulled me closer as she deepened our kiss. *knock*

"Groaan I broke the kiss, and get up, it`s open."

"Are you okay Conor asked?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." I looked over my watch,"shit Chloe we have to go to work!".

"oops, Chloe said as she giggled.

"I can drive you Conor said."

"Thank you`re best."

"I know Conor said as he smirks."

Yeah yeah, let`s go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe and I are working. There is Warren AGAIN. (please give me and Chloe break)

"one Coke Warren said."

"Here"

"Thanks, Warren said."

"I handed three beers next customers. still, Warren is staring at me".

Ugh! What?"

"Nothing I leave," Warren said."

"Good"

I left the bathroom cool off a little bit...

"Hey, Chloe said as she starts rubbing my arm. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, that I snapped."

It's okay baby this was a hard day, Chloe said".

"Yeah let's go back."

.

.

"Two cider."

"here you go it's 7,50," Chloe said."

"Thank you."

I was collecting empty glasses and put the glasses in the dishwasher. And I went back to the counter.

It's our food break I walked our breakroom and took my sandwich and orange juice.

Chloe sat next to me and started to eat as well. Her phone starts ringing but she rejected the call, so I figured that it was David.

"Max? Chloe said"

Yeah?"

"Can we stay with you another night?"

"Yeah, of course, you can stay as long as you like."

"T-thanks," Chloe said.

"Hey what's wrong?".

"Nothing I'm just tired, and I don't want to leave my mom alone. but *sigh* Chloe said.

"We'll figure something out okay?"

"Thanks, baby," Chloe said as she took my hand."

Chloe?"

"Yeah? Chloe responds."

"I-I love you" I don't even know why I'm nervous to admit it.

"I love you too Max Chloe respond with a smile. and leaned forward giving a quick kiss to my lips.

We continued to eat.

.

.

Our the end of the shift was calm was leaving home with Chloe.

Chloe took my hand and intertwined our finger. We walked hand in hand to home.

It was a calm night evening, and everything is alright. I'm happy Chloe is happy. And nothing can't come between us. Soon we arrived in front of my house, I dug my keys from my pocket and opened our door. My dad is sitting on the couch with conor.

"Hey sweetie, come here," Ryan said.

"Huh, what's wrong dad?"

It's your Ryan start."

"no that I don't want to hear."

"Max. Ryan start"

"NO...NO WAY!, she left me when I needed her, she left her kid because she likes girls so no I don't listen to anything that concerns her!."

I just stood up and stormed my room, with Chloe.

"Can we watch some movie?"

"Yeah of Course baby" Chloe respond as she grabs my computer and press power.

"what you want to watch?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm, what about Lion King?"

"Oooh," Chloe said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and press play.

.

.

Chloe: Pov

*knock*

"It's open."

Conor came in.. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah just sleeping, our day was hard and work even harder busy."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, Conor respond"

"It's not your fault that my stepdad is a dick."

"Yeah Conor said"

"what your mom want?"

"Talk with us, but you saw how Max is, and honestly I don't blame her, Mom hurt her bad."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"When mom left Max's just shut herself her room, doing nothing but then you came and everything changes, Conor said"

"Yeah, she changes my life too."

"I'm glad," Conor said.

"I love her you know, and if something happened to her, I don't even know."

"Yeah that I can feel you, take care of her Conor said."

"Of course, maybe we can go out together in the weekend you, me and Max, and Kara can come too if she wants."

"I like that," Conor said.

"Good I giggle."

"Well it's getting late, I go to sleep," Conor said"

"OK night."

"Night Chloe," Conor respond as he left the room."

I went next to Max and closed my eyes.

.

.

I woke up To the scent of coffee and bacon I noticed that Max is not the bed. (huh)

I picked up my clothes and put them on, and walked downstairs and wrapped my arms around max`s waist "Morning baby."

"Morning Chlo" Max respond as she turns around.

I pulled her closer and giving a morning kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Well, breakfast and coffee," Max responded.

"Mmmmm"

"Dork" Max respond as she turns back to cook."

"Well yours" I rested my chin Max`s shoulder.

"Yeah, mine" Max responded.

"where your dad and Conor?"

"work" Max responded.

"okay" I took a cup of coffee and sitting down on the couch and turning a TV.

.

.

After our breakfast we went skating, Max is excellent about it like me. I watched her for a while before I joined Max`s company. Max`s phone starts ringing, but either of us didn't hear it.

Suddenly Max fell was trying to do the trick I stopped my board. "Shit are you okay babe?"

"Yeah," Max said.

"Are you sure?" I helped her up and put my hand on her cheek.

"I`m sure Chlo" Max responded.

I sigh in relief, "Okay then."

"But let`s take to break," Max said as she grabs her board and my hand."

"Yeah sure."

We sat our blanket I opened my lemonade can and took a sip. "what you want to do today? expect this."

"I don`t know maybe just chill and all that" Max responded.

"Yeah, I like that."

"Me too Max said."

.

.

"he what!" I yelled.

joyce) "Chloe I`m sorry."

"What the hell I tell Max huh? and where the hell he got her number."

Joyce) "Tell her the truth honey.. and I don`t know, I'm angry with David too"

"This might cost my happiness mom, and if that happened I swear to god..."

Joyce) "I`m sorry again I can speak with her if she is trying to do something."

"Yeah, thanks."

Joyce) "I have to go now, but you can come home with Max today if you want, David is not home anymore."

"Huh what you mean?"

Joyce) Chloe I`m so sorry I should have done this a long time ago, but I get the difference".

"Are you sure mom I.."

Joyce) "stop Chloe, she hurt you and now she hurt you even bigger and Max also., and you and your happiness mean the world to me."

"I.. thanks mom, maybe we come today".

Joyce) "Okay see you then."

*click*

I look over Max and sigh, (this going to be wrong)

I took Max hand. "Max.?"

"Yes, Chloe" Max responded.

I`m sorry this is my fault.."

"Huh?" Max asked."

"I-I k-know why you mom called yesterday.."

"What how, Max said. as she stood up".

I gulped D-David Called her. I don`t how or when but.."

"HE WHAT!" Max yelled.

Y-yeah".. I close my eyes try to hold my tears.. but that didn't help.

"Hey I`m the sorry baby I'm not angry at you" Max respond as she sat down and retook my hand, and wiped away my tears.."

"I-i`m sorry."

"don`t be it`s not your fault, but mom wants to are called because she wants me away from here now when she knows. but she wanted that with everyone who I date." Max said.

"I don`t want to lose you baby I.. .. everything is so happier and meaningful when I`m with you."

"Hey shhh now you don`t lose me, Mom can`t do anything, about it, not when I`m not a kid anymore," Max said.

"I love you."

"I love you too" Max respond as she gave me to kiss.

.

.

We walked hand in hand back home to talk to Ryan and try to think what we do if Vanessa come.

"So David called my ex-wife? Ryan asked."

"Yeah, I`m sorry, this is my mess, and now you and Max.."

"Hey stop," Ryan said, you`re family now, so this is our mess."

"and believe me, Vanessa comes here if Max dates anybody who is a woman. Ryan said."

"Yeah, Max tells me."

"See," Ryan said.

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey here you coffee Chlo," Max said.

"Thanks."

"well, what Vanessa said yesterday?"

"Nothing much just that she want to spoke with Max., but I think that David had called her before that" Ryan responded.

"Yeah because he has, and mom asked if we should go to my place David is no home anymore."

"That`s is a great idea, Max I`m going work trip, Ryan responded.

"Yeah," Max said. "Hey. I rub her arm."

"I`m just tired of her." Max said."

"I know Max," Ryan said. as she stood up."

"I have to go now Ryan continued.

"Okay dad," Max said.

"bye then," Ryan said.

"Bye"

"are you okay babe?"

"Yeah, Max said, just tired."

"Well, I patted my lap lay down."

Max put a head on my lap."

"Sleep" I caress Max`s cheek as she closed her eyes.

I put a TV on and watched it.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up before Chloe feeling our legs intertwined and arms wrapped in each other. However, then everything that happened yesterday came back to my mind.

I hope my mother will stay away from us. Quietly I got out of the bed and changed clothes.

Dad was already left.

I took the eggs and bacon from the fridge and put them on the tray.

Soon the breakfast was ready. I jumped a little when I felt Chloe`s lips on my cheek.

Morning

"Good Morning Baby,"

I stood on my toes, and I gave a kiss "breakfast."

"Thank you; this is what I could get used to," Chloe replied.

"Shut up!"

Chloe sat down with a chuckle.

I poured to Chloe a mug of coffee and a plate of eggs and bacon. I gave them to her before I sat down and ate.

"Max Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, how so?"

"I was wondering because yesterday" Chloe replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Honestly, I don't know if I am, I'm scared because mom and, a dad is not at home if she comes here. I can't cope with her alone."

"babe you are not alone," Chloe replied as she took my hand at her own.

"I could not ask you such a thing."

"You don't ask me."

"I am offering, no I don't even offer my duty is to protect you, and that I will do if the situation such requires," Chloe replied.

"I Love You,"

"I love you too" Chloe replied.

We continued eating before we have to go to a work I hope it could have given us something else to think.

Since Chloe has always driven our workplace, it was my turn, although Chloe would have liked to have drive.

Soon I parked the car in our parking lot, and I stepped out of the car, locked the doors when Chloe was out of the car. I stretched my hand to her, and she grabbed it.

We walked hand in hand in; the place was once again full.

We walked into our break room and put our food and bags in the locker. I was starting to head back the bar before I felt Chloe grip on my wrist to catch up.

"What?"

"You forgot something," Chloe replied.

I rolled my eyes, but I stood on my toes until our lips touched each other.

The kiss was deep and passionate. However, after a minute I pulled back.

We should go."  
"Yeah," Chloe replied.

 

"two beers, please."

"Do you have an identity card?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, here."

"Thank you" Chloe replied

Chloe opened beer bottles and handed them to a customer.  
I was gathering empty glasses and wiping tables; I noticed the Conor and Kara are coming inside...

"Hello, sister."

Hi

"Is there a drink?" Conor asked.

" what the question that even was,"

"I don't know " Conor replied.

That's when I saw it; I always read my brother, something is wrong, I glanced, he also was a little sad.

"Hi, do you want to talk to us, we have a lunch break soon so I can talk, now is so full and hurry."

"Not we do not want to bother you, Max," Kara replied.

"You do not disturb you are family like Chloe is. so?"

Kara looked towards Conor who nods, "okay if that's not the trouble, then sure."

"Okay but now your drinks what you wanted?"

"Lemonade is perfect enough," Conor replied.

"Chloe, we have to a chat with Conor and Kara when we're in the break."

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked.

I'm worried, I know that they are hoping a baby.

I put the dirty dish into the dishwasher, and I joined Chloe behind the counter.

I opened two bottle coke and poured them in the glass and brought them to Conor and Kara.

Thanks

"You are welcome" I returned behind the counter and sighed.

 

Half an hour later it was time for our lunch break.

I asked Conor and Kara to join with us in the break room although it is only for staff but more privacy.

I opened my salad jar and poured myself orange juice. Before I sat down and ate, chewing before swallowing.

"What's wrong?"

"How so?" Conor asked

"I know you like my pocket."

"It will fail" Conor replied

"Oh, I'm Sorry,"

"I also" Chloe replied

"Thanks, guys," Kara replied when Conor went to the bathroom.

"Conor did not take this well?"

"No, he blames himself," Kara replied. "I'm trying to talk Him That chances didn't end there though, Conor is sad that he can`t get his children. Kara continued.

"I can imagine."

"I can talk to him," Chloe suggested.

"Thank You, Babe,"

Chloe stood up and headed towards the toilet and knocked on the door. The problem is that it is the male side.

"Hey, can I come in?" Chloe asked

"Chloe?" Conor replied

" yup" Chloe replied

"We can also go to smoke or something, but I want to That you come out of There,"

"Hey, you Know You can talk to Max and me," Chloe said.

"I know, but I felt like am a loser, Kara deserves Someone Who can give him everything Chloe," Conor replied.

" you give it all. You love her, you protect her, what else she needs?" Chloe asked.

"But..."

Chloe and Connor went out to smoke.

"No buts, Kara loves you like you are.," Chloe replied

"I guess" Conor replied

"Kara is so concerned about you right now, and your sister is too,"

"I'm okay, but It feels bad when you can't get your children you know?" Conor replied.

"I can only imagine," Chloe replied. She took her cigarette laws and took his lighters and tobacco.

put it between her lips and lit it up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave," Conor replied

"I know Max and Kara understand," Chloe replied.

 

after a small cigarette break, They headed back.

When I saw Chloe and Conor, I pulled back a little from the hug which I was giving to Kara.

"Talk with her."

Conor nodded.

"Max Are you okay?" Chloe asked

"Yes only worried typical of me."

"Conor is your brother, so of course you are worried" Chloe replied.

Soon we heard a voice that I would not have wanted to hear, and I predict that would not have liked Chloe either.

"Where have you been a young lady," David shouted.

"It's not your business, and it's not cool to scream from my workplace," Chloe replied as calm as possible.

"You will come home immediately after your work!" David shouted again.

"No!" Chloe shouted and headed out of the bar slamming the doors.

The customers looked shocked. I calmed them and said there is no reason to fear or worry.

I cannot leave those two alone, or they are in each other's throat again.

I know how it ends, David does not control his anger.

So, I told Roger and Steven that we would be back soon; I swear to god this day.

Before I was even out of the door, I heard the screams already, and it happened what I was afraid of.

CHLOE.

I helped Chloe up, but I remained on his side,

"David now you stop that Chloe is not a soldier you can command, and he is not a punching bag." Chloe has been with me as well you know.

Chloe is your step-daughter.

"You want awe, but do you think you can get it by hitting, shouting, and commandments?"

"Don't you elaborate on this," David replied.

"You hurt her again, this time I saw it."

"Max."

"No, Chloe this must stop now, what if David punch next to your mother, he is not able to control his anger."?

 

"babe let's talk about this first, please?." Chloe asked.

I sighed. “fine.”

I noticed that David had come a little closer... "David go home and don't come here Anymore To rage and cry out to others ' workplace."

Conor and Kara also came out, because of the noise, but the situation was already calmer.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, David was leaving or what?"

"Chloe I'd better see you at home today," David replied.

"I'll come, but I'll get only my stuff from there. I'm moving out," Chloe shouted back.

After saying that, Chloe broke.

Immediately I took her tight embrace; I knew today would be a serious discussion with Joyce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 9 is reading with voice, so I hope that help even a little got it better.


End file.
